百舌「MOZU」
by Yumi Koizumi
Summary: "Korban dibunuh dengan cara menikam lehernya dengan benda tajam, jika diteliti lagi dari bekas tikamannya kemungkinan benda itu semacam pemecah es" tambah Miyaji. / Salah satu korban pembunuhan yang kau tangani di distrik Shinjuku, aku beri satu hal yang menarik padamu detektif Miyaji Kiyoshi. Akulah pelaku pembunuhan itu. / author ngga pinter buat summary / RnR ?


**百舌「** **MOZU** **」** **by Yumi Koizumi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning! BL, AU! , OOC, OC, alur ngga jelas, Typo(s), crack pair! , dll**

 **「** **Miyaji Kiyoshi, Izuki Shun, Kasuga Ryuuhei, Moriyama Yoshitaka** **」**

 **#A/N : Miyaji K, Kasuga R, Moriyama Y, 23 tahun** **・** **Izuki Shun, 21 tahun**

 **Tidak suka, silahkan tekan back**

* * *

⊹ Plot ⊹

"Ini sudah yang ke-5 kalinya" Miyaji memeriksa kembali dengan teliti korban yang sudah tidak bernyawa 4 jam yang lalu.

"Yang ke-5 kali, jangan bilang kalau ini juga korban pembunuhan massal itu ?" tanya Takao sambil membaca kembali laporan tentang korban pembunuhan sebelumnya.

"Ya, dilihat dari cara pelaku membunuh si korban yang sama seperti korban sebelumnya" kata Miyaji yang melihat bekas tikaman dileher sang korban.

"Korban dibunuh dengan cara menikam lehernya dengan benda tajam, jika diteliti lagi dari bekas tikamannya kemungkinan benda itu semacam pemecah es" tambah Miyaji.

"Pemecah es !?" Takao tidak percaya, hanya dengan benda itu bisa membunuh orang. Tapi yang membuat tidak percaya lagi detektif Miyaji Kiyoshi, yang juga ketuanya membuat kesimpulan yang masuk akal hanya dengan melihat korban dan juga teliti dalam mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Daripada itu, apa kau sudah mendapat keterangan si korban ?"

"Ah, soal itu aku－"

"Aku mengenalnya, korban itu..."

Semua mata tertuju pada pria berkacamata yang baru saja menerobos paksa ke tkp.

"Kau mengenalnya ? Apa kau keluarga si korban ?" tanya Miyaji,

"Dia pacarku... Hanamiya Makoto, nama korban itu" jawab pria kacamata itu.

"Kalau boleh tau nama anda siapa ?" kini Takao yang bertanya dengan sopan

"Imayoshi Shouichi, mahasiswa"

.  
.

.

"Detektif, huh ?"

Dari kejauhan seseorang mengawasi gerak-gerik Miyaji.

"Ketemu~" kata orang itu dengan senyuman sadisnya, dia pergi dari tempat itu sambil memainkan benda tajam yang selalu dibawanya di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya melihat ponselnya. Ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari dan mengambil foto orang yang akan ia incar selanjutnya.

Takao yang merasa aneh semenjak tadi mulai curiga, seperti ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan ketuanya. Miyaji yang melihat itu bertanya padanya,

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Takao ?"

"Ah, tidak.. Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita" jawab Takao, ia kembali menulis keterangan dari Imayoshi Shouichi tentang si korban untuk laporannya penyelidikannya.

.

.

.

From : Unknown Number

Subject : -

Hanamiya Makoto, kau tau orang itu bukan ? Salah satu korban pembunuhan yang kau tangani di distrik Shinjuku, aku beri satu hal yang menarik padamu detektif Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Akulah pelaku pembunuhan itu.

Malam ini aku akan memberikan sedikit kejutan untukmu detektif.

Tepat **hari ini** **4.01** A.M , bersamaan dengan tempat **bunga kematian** yang menjadi saksinya.

P.S : Ah, apa kau tau mozu ?

Aku harap kau masih mengingatku.

Semoga berhasil de~tek~tif~

イグル

Siang itu saat sedang beristirahat di _caffe_ yang tidak jauh dari tempat kerjanya, Miyaji mendapat pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal, dilihat dari apa yang ia terima kemungkinan besar malam ini kasus pembunuhan itu terjadi lagi. Segera ia kembali ke kantornya untuk melacak nomor yang baru saja mengirim pesan padanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, 4.01, bunga kematian.

Miyaji masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pesan yang dikirim pembunuh itu.

Hari ini : 今日

4.01

Bunga kematian : 花 . 死

Miyaji menulis kalimat itu dan menggantinya dengan huruf kanji di kertas kosong yang ada dimejanya.

'Tinggal 4.01, apa dia benar-benar berniat membunuh dijam itu ? Tidak, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Tunggu, dia bilang **malam ini** lalu apa arti 4.01 !? Cih dia mempermainkan ku!'

Miyaji merebahkan punggungnya ke kursi empuknya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa kasus pembunuhan kali ini membuat hari-harinya sibuk, padahal ia ingin sekali-kali tidak terlibat kasus apalagi kasus besar.

.

.

.

"Miyaji-san, Kiyoshi Teppei-san ingin berbicara padamu" kata Takao, selain sebagai bawahannya Takao juga sebaga asisten yang sering membantunya. Miyaji memberi izin Kiyoshi masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa kepala divisi investigasi unit 1 datang kemari ?" Miyaji mengambil rokoknya di saku kemejanya,

"Ketua mau ?" tawar Miyaji sebelum ia menanyakan maksud kedatangan ketua divisi, di tengah kesibukannya menangini kasus si pemecah eh.

"Aku tidak merokok, dia bakal marah lagi kalau aku ketahuan merokok. Selain itu ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu" menolak tawaran Miyaji, Kiyoshi memberikan beberapa laporan pada Miyaji.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pelaku pembunuhan itu ?" tanya Miyaji

"Ya, aku sudah menemukan tempat pelaku itu tinggal"

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku sejak awal" Miyaji menghisap rokoknya, baginya merokok itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari semua kasus yang menuntutnya ke dalam kesibukan kerjanya.

"Aku masih belum yakin, apalagi ini menyangkut tentang mu" kata Kiyoshi

"Hah ? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Sebelum itu, apa kau kenal Izuki Shun ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kemungkinan dia ada kaitannya dengan kasus yang kau tangani ini"

.

.

.

"4 korban sebelumnya merupakan anggota teroris yang selalu dicari oleh Departemen Pertahanan, lalu korban ke-5, Hanamiya Makoto dia salah satu kaki tangan Kasuga Ryuuhei, ditambah korban yang 2 hari ditemukan dia salah satu mahasiswa yang bekerja di _Athena Security Corp_. Selain itu kasus kali ini kemungkinan ada kaitannya dengan _Athena Security Corp_ , belum lagi kasus ini ada hubunganya dengan _Parasite Net_ , grup teroris cyber internasional cabang Jepang." Takao membaca hasil laporan yang baru didapatnya dari ketuanya. Laporan yang Miyaji dapatkan itu masih belum membantunya menyelesaikan kasusnya kali ini.

Ditambah cerita yang kepala divisi investigasi ceritakan, dia masih belum mendapat kebenaran yang pasti.

Izuki Shun

Miyaji sangat kenal nama itu, tapi ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kiyoshi padanya, tidak mungkin Izuki terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan ini.

Miyaji kenal Izuki ketika SMP, dia orang yang pendiam juga pemuda yang manis, bahkan pernah Izuki ditunjuk untuk memainkan peran putri salju dalam acara pentas drama sekolahnya. Tentu saja banyak yang menyetujuinya karna kulitnya yang putih pucat dan paras wajahnya yang manis, cocok untuk peran putri salju. Karna Izuki yang dipilih menjadi putri, banyak laki-laki yang berebutan mengincar posisi pangeran. Yang kemudian hanya ada 2 orang yang cocok dengan peran pangeran tersebut, dan yang menjadi pangerannya adalah－.

"Aku dengar pelakunya perempuan, benar begitu Miyaji-san ?" tanya Takao, dia sudah mengumpulkan banyak informasi yang didapatnya, termasuk mencari informasi tentang sipembunuh.

"Perempuan ?" kini pandangan Miyaji beralih dari sebelumnya ke layar hpnya ke arah Takao, begitu mendengar kata 'perempuan'.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak salah ketua ?" Miyaji menyakinkan telinganya tidak salah dengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kiyoshi.

"Kau ini!" Kiyoshi memukul kepala Miyaji dengan kertas laporan yang masih dipegang olehnya,

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali supaya kau paham hah ? Yang menjadi incar selanjutnya lagi adalah wakil ketua Departemen Pertahanan, Harasawa Katsunori" terang Kiyoshi

"Tapi kenapa Harasawa-san ?" tanya Takao

"Ingat 4 teroris yang dibunuh oleh イグル? Salah satu diantaranya merupakan anak laki-laki Harasawa-san"

Dilain tempat, dan waktu yang sama

Izuki Shun ditangkap oleh Departemen Pertahanan, dia dimasukkan ke dalam sel yang di jaga ketat oleh sistem keamanan Departemen Keamanan.

Membunuh wakil ketua Departemen Pertahanan saat rapat dengan bawahannya, sebelumnya Izuki bisa masuk dengan mudahnya keruang rapat dengan menyamar sebagai petugas kepolisian.

.

.

.

Pandangan Miyaji tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda di depannya, melihat keadaan yang meprihatinkan sosok yang terbelenggu oleh rantai yang mengikatnya. Kulit pucatnya kini sudah banyak luka dimana-mana, meskipun wajahnya juga terdapat bekas luka itu tidak membuat Miyaji lupa akan paras manis wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai dulu.

"Aku tidak percaya, apa benar kau yang membunuh mereka, Shun ?"

"..."

"Apa tujuanmu membunuh mereka ?"

"Apa kau tau mozu ?"

"Jawab aku, Shun!"

"... Mereka membunuh orang yang paling berharga bagiku! _Dia_ dijebak, lalu mereka membunuhnya dengan cara yang sama dengan metodenya membunuh teroris keparat itu!"

"Jadi kau yang membunuh Hanamiya dan mahasiswa itu juga Harasawa-san ?"

"Ya, mereka yang menjebaknya"

"Jadi benar, kau yang mengirim pesan itu, Shun..."

"Aku tidak pernah mengirim pesan pada orang yang tidak ku kenal. Dan berhenti memanggil namaku"

Tidak di kenal, katanya.

Tidak habis pikir. Miyaji menatap Izuki tidak percaya, dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya ?

Jadi yang mengirim pesan itu, siapa ?

.

.

.

"Apa mau mu ?" Miyaji menatap tidak suka pada Kasuga

"Sebagai mantan Departemen Pertahanan, aku beri kau tahu beberapa hal"

"Aku tidak butuh itu"

"Apa kau tahu Omelas ?"

"..."

"Tanah impian yang ada dalam novel. Omelas negeri yang diberkati, tidak ada diktator maupun kasta. Semua orang hidup sejahtera, kota yang penuh kebahagian. Namun..." Kasuga memandang ke langit, rintikan kecil air hujan menerpa wajahnya membuat basah wajah juga pakaiannya tapi Kasuga menikmati itu,

"... Di satu sudut kota itu, ada ruang bawah tanah yang tertutup dan gelap. Di sana ada anak yang terus terkurung, hidupnya selalu menyedihkan. Sebenarnya, semua penduduk Omelas tahu tentang anak itu. Tapi, tidak ada yang menolongnya... Karena anak itu dikurung, demi menjaga kebahagiaan kota itu. Semua kebahagian dan keindahan alam Omelas, terjaga dengan pengorbanannya. Semua orang memahaminya, dengan mengurung satu anak maka semua orang bisa bahagia. Para penduduk memilih menutup mata." lanjutnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Bukankah _mereka_ sama ? Dunia yang kita huni sekarang dan Omelas. Demi menjaga keamanan sistem negeri ini, semua masalah terpecahkan bila diabaikan. Seorang _anak_ dikurung, dan penjaga pintunya adalah... Departemen Pertahanan"

"Apa maksud mu ?"

"Ahahaaha, aku tidak percaya kau dan Moriyama sama saja. Aku mengerti kenapa kalian bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama"

"Jangan-jangan kau yang mengirim pesan itu juga ?"

"Ya, itu aku. Tidak kusangka kau mudah sekali terjebak hahahaha. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa de~tek~tif~"

* * *

 **#A/N : Doumo... Maaf kalau fictnya aneh dan ngga jelas... Salam kenal, saya masih baru disini ^^**

 **Mind to RnR ?**


End file.
